Memories Lost
by Chandinee Richards
Summary: (AU! Everyone lives at the end) Kili wakes up in a room he's never seen before after being wounded in a battle he has no memory of. His problem? He's got amnesia. Fill for the kink meme! Contains mentions of slash.


_Somehow one of the brothers (preferably Kili) is injured and loses their memory. The filler can decide whether their memories eventually come back or not._

_ . ?thread=2645691#t2645691  
_

**Yay! My very first hobbit fic...^_^**

**Disclamer: I don't own the hobbit or anything related to it...****  
**

OoOoOoO

If there was one thing Kili wasn't used to, it was waking up in an empty bed. Normally his brother would be right there next to him, either still asleep himself or kneeling on the bed to wake the younger dwarf.

Kili went to sit up and look around for his brother when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Careful Master Kili." The hand's owner, a young dwarf lass with light red hair and dark green eyes, said as she helped him sit up. "We don't want to reopen your wounds." She giggled slightly. "Mother would kill us if we did."

Kili frowned at her. "My wounds?" he repeated the words, confusion in his tone. As far as he could remember, he had substandard no wounds. Why just yesterday he and Fili had been in the woods outside Ered Luin hunting and they certainly hadn't sustained any wounds then.

"Aye. From the battle." The girl replied, standing up and away from the bed. "You fought real bravely you know! But when you collapsed everyone was so worried! I thought Master Fili was going to pass out!"

Kili was about to ask what battle she was talking about when the door to the room burst open and in rushed a very familiar blond dwarf. "Kili!"

In what felt like half a second, Fili was on the bed next to his brother, kissing every bit of skin he could, repeating his name like he was some sacred being.

"Kili…" Fili mumbled, mouth at Kili's neck. "You had me scared half to death." He placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again, you hear me?"

Kili glanced down at his brother. "Brother, what are you doing?" He asked innocently. For the life of him he couldn't figure out exactly why his brother would be acting like this. Yes, they were always touchy feely with each other, but never like this.

Fili pulled away from Kili for a moment. "What do you mean what am I doing? What do you think I'm doing?" He smirked, before leaning and pressing their lips together.

Now that was it! Kili jumped back, best he could on the small bed, away from his brother. It didn't prove to be a smart move though, because as soon as he moved a searing pain ripped through his side.

With a small yelp Kili doubled over, clutching his side. In front of him he heard his brother mumble something before yelling for someone, probably one of the healers, before turning his attention back on Kili. "Easy there brother." Fili said, slipping a comforting arm around the younger dwarf.

Kili, however, wasn't paying attention to his brother. He was more concerned with bandages wrapped around his torso, as they seemed to be steadily increasing with red as the moments went by. "Fili!" Kili cried out, panic evident in his voice. "Brother help!"

"Master Kili!" Kili looked up to see the young girl from before, with an older grey-haired woman right behind her. The older dwarf's light blue eyes studied the brothers for a moment.

"Now look what you've done." Barked the grey-haired woman. "Aula, go get me some clean bandages, would you?"

"Of course!" Was the reply from Aula as she left to fetch the required items.

The other nodded before descending on the brothers. She shooed Fili away, so she would have room to work herself. She carefully unwrapped the bandages, tisking all the while.

"Only up for a few minutes and you've already managed to reopen your wounds. Honestly Master Kili…" She shook her head. "You amaze me sometimes."

Aula bounced back into the room just in time to hear the last statement. "Aye!" she agreed. "Aunt Teija was sure surprised when Master Fili sent me to tell her you woke up!"

"Hush child." Teija snapped, holding out a hand for the new bandages.

"But it's true! Tell her Master Fili!" Aula huffed, putting the items into her aunt's hand. When the blond dwarf made no comment she continued. "She said there ain't no way you were waking up Master Kili!"

"And now I'm saying hush up!" Teija turned for a moment to glare at the young lass, who in turn fell quiet. "Although it's true." She sighed, turning back to Kili. "You're a very lucky lad. Not many people could survive being run through with an orc's sword once, much less twice!" She chuckled to herself. "Like I said Master Kili, you amaze me sometimes." She gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair. "I suppose I'll leave you two alone… Don't break him now Master Fili." She gave Fili a wink before leaving the room, Aula in tow.

Kili stared at the door, a hand slowly moving to his side. "Kili?" Fili frowned, taking his brother's hands. "What's wrong?"

"I have no clue what she's talking about." Came the mumbled reply. Confused brown eyes turned on Fili. "Everyone keeps talking about some battle and then you kissed me and now I've been run through by an orc!" The panic was evident in Kili's voice. "I wake up and you weren't here and I have no clue where we are…." Kili looked down at the sheets, tears beginning to spill. "Brother I'm scared."

In an instant Fili had his arms around Kili in a hug. "It's alright Kili." He said, holding his brother close. "We'll figure this out. I promise. Everything will be alright…."

OoOoOoO

**.-. I hope that wasn't too terrible...^^;; reviews please? **


End file.
